nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Braska Righthand
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Barbarian Level: 2 Experience: 1450 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Orc, Draconic, Goblin Deity: ? Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 20 +5 (+2 from racial) DEX: 14 +2 CON: 16 +3 INT: 14 +2 WIS: 11 0 CHA: 6 -2 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 25 = + CON (03) + FC (01) (Barbarian 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Barbarian 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (02) + Armor (02) + Shield (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (02) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) AC Penalty: -00 = (00) + Shield (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Trait (00) BAB: +02 = (02) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +06 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (01) + STR (05) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +06 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (03) Reflex: +02 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (02) Will: 00 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (00) Speed: 40' Dam. Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resist: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Heavy Flail: Attack: +06 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d10+5, Crit: 19-20/x2 Greataxe: Attack: +06 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d12+5, Crit: x3 Crossbow: Attack +03 = (01) + Dex (02) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d10, 19-20/x2 Flail Attack +06 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) Flail Attack +06 = (01) + STR (05) + Misc (00) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Orc Ferocity: Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for one more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Goblin. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: All simple and martial weapons, all types of armor, all shields (except tower) Fast Movement (Ex): A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. Applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. Stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's land speed. Rage (Ex): Can rage 4+CON Mod (+3) rounds per day + 1 for each level after 1. Gain +4 morale bonus to STR and CON and a +2 bonus to will saves but -2 to AC. Rage Powers: Swift Foot Feats FEATS Paired Opportunists: Whenever adjacent to an ally who shares feat, receive +4 circumstance bonus on attacks of opportunity vs creatures that you both threaten. Enemies provoking attacks of opportunity from ally also provoke tehm from you so long as you threaten them (even if something would normally deny you the AoO). You cannot take more than one attack of opportunity against a creature for a given action. Traits Killer: You deal additional damage equal to your weapon’s critical hit modifier when you score a successful critical hit with a weapon; this additional damage is added to the final total, and is not multiplied by the critical hit multiple itself. This extra damage is a trait bonus. Brute: You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. Skill Pts: 06 = + INT(02) + FC(00) + Misc(00) (Bar 1) 00 = + INT(00) + FC(00) + Misc(00) (Bar 2) Total Rank CS Ability Misc !Acrobatics* 7 2 3 2 0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 0 Bluff -2 0 0 -2 0 !Climb* 10 2 3 5 0 !Craft (Weapons) 7 2 3 2 0 !Craft (Armor) 7 2 3 2 0 Diplomacy -2 0 0 -2 0 Disable Device* 2 0 0 2 0 Disguise -2 0 0 -2 0 Escape Artist* 0 0 0 0 0 Fly* 2 0 0 2 0 !Handle Animal -2 0 0 -2 0 Heal 0 0 0 0 0 !Intimidate 6 2 3 -2 3 (racial+trait)) Knowledge (Local) 3 1 0 2 0 Perception 0 0 0 0 0 Perform ( ) 1 0 0 1 0 !Ride** 2 0 0 2 0 !Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 0 Stealth* 2 0 0 2 0 Survival 0 0 0 0 0 !Swim* 9 1 3 5 0 * - ACP applies **- ACP ignored when on loyal mount ! - Class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Artisan's Tools 5 GP 5 lbs Backpack 2 GP 2 lbs Bedroll 1 SP 5 lbs Greataxe 20 GP 12 lbs Heavy Flail 15 GP 10 lbs Hooded Lantern 7 GP 2 lbs Leather Armor 10 GP 15 lbs Heavy Crossbow 50 GP 8 lbs Crossbow Bolts (50) 5 GP 05 lbs 2 Flails 16 GP 10 lbs Total Weight: 74.0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-133 134-266 267-400 Finances GP: 51 SP: 03 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 26 Height: 6'7" Weight: 250 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Orange Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Jutting Aquiline nose, heavy brow, Square Jaw with a distinct underbite, with teeth filed to sharp points. Hair in long dredlocks due to neglect. Demeanor: Cruel, Loud and Vulgar with a loving pinch of sexism. Coarse and brash with his friends and murderous with his enemies. Quotes "There are a couple of things you can do after your first kill. One, you can let yourself wallow in guilt and live in an existential crisis mode for the rest of your miserable, likely short life. Two, you can dust yourself off, pat yourself on the back, and start making plans for the next one." "You're definitely getting better, Tel, but you should think about losing that damn shield and fighting like a real man. No offense, of course." "Why can't a guy get a nice pork pie these days? We've got wizards shitting food out their fingertips and a food stand for every man, woman and child in this godforsaken town, but almost all I can find are these bland, undercooked blobs of pastry with no spices and more filler than real pig. I'd kill for a nice pork pie; it wouldn't be the first time." "Are you double jointed? Would you LIKE to be?" - said to a man who was behind on a gambling debt while Braska was testing the flexibility of said man's fingers. "Halflings are like a nice leather glove. They may be tight and a little painful at first, but once you break them in they're extremely flexible." Background Brashuk'arok the Right Handed, or Brashka Righthand, was born of a human woman by a young orc, both serving as indentured servants in Antion. He spent his first few years as the de facto property of his parent's master until his escape at the age of five. These formative years were marked by violence and rough living. He stole, begged, and fought for his food and shelter amongst the street youths, gaining a reputation as one of his slum's leading toughs. Unfortunately, his hot temper sent him in over his head when he ended up murdering another boy for half of a meat pie. At only 13 years old he was sent to prison to serve his debt to society, but far from rehabilitate him, his sentence only pushed him deeper into the underworld; in addition to this, he was able to pick up the trade of blacksmithing, making cheap tools in the prison workshop. Upon his release he was referred to one of Antion's chief loansharks, and he soon became his chief enforcer, using his personal brand of coercion and violence to collect on debts. During this time he studied his orc heritage, learning the language of his people as well as other tongues, and taking the name of a famous orc chief. His mid twenties hit, and around this time he decided he ought to set out on his own, and when he learned about the formation of a brand new guild, he jumped at the opportunity. The Braska Chronicles Sup Journal, Well, our new group started out our run in the Founder's Tournament with a bang, all right. There was the six of us; my sparring partner and sometimes friend Tellana; Zee, the guy who makes the really good pork curry pies; Ganby, the freaky little gnome who I got my twin flails Fear and Panic from; Binne, a cute halfling chick I met in the cooler who plays a decent fiddle and shoots a mean slingstaff; Key, another chick I've trained with a few times (bit of an attitude on her); and myself, of course. The first task was simple enough, involving a pool full of deadly fish from Elnrut and a couple of hellhounds. Ganby took care of the fish pretty easily with a wand we got on loan from the tournament spokes-goblin Kik (I need to remember to kill the little bastard once it wouldn't be considered a forfeit,) and all that remained was swimming across the pool. Kid's stuff! The next challenge wasn't so much fun. They sent us up against FIVE DWARVES. FIVE. Five smelly, beer swilling, beard-braiding, pickaxe-swinging, tunnel-crawling, Darkness-loving dwarves! I apparently wasn't at the top of my form today, since I missed one of them with a swing from my axe Hewer-Gonna-Be-Sorry by about an arms length. He wasn't so clumsy and got me for all I was worth; if it weren't for those magical protections I'd be one dead bruiser. Thankfully while I was out they managed to somehow get their scapegoat and win. Now I'm just resting up, craving some pie and waiting for whatever That damn goblin tosses our way next. Stay awesome, Brashuk'arok. Adventure Log XP Received: 1050 of them Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . .